


The Crisis of One Earth

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clones, Dark, Evil Sam Arias, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Injustice Universe, Insanity, Marriage, Mirror Universe, Pregnancy, Redemption, Slavery, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: Sam has been searching for so long. Across so many earths, so many Alex's, for the right one. And now that she's found her she's never letting go.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Beth Kane/Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Ruby Arias & Samantha "Sam" Arias & Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Sam 92

**Author's Note:**

> I have to many stories started and I can't stop. Help!

Sam had been forced to watch as everything she ever loved disappeared. Lena had needed her to go deal with the headquarters in New York, she was supposed to be gone for no more than a week, she had been on the flight home when it happened. 

Lex’s latest ploy to take out the supers. A kryptonite nuke in the middle of national city.

She had been watching national city crest the horizon, Alex and Ruby on the phone telling her how excited they were for her to come home, that’s when it all went wrong. A flash of green in the window and the phone went dead. 

In the following weeks it only got worse.

She had to identify the bodies. Kara and Lena, recognizable but not by much, their skin black, tinged green in Kara’s case, and frozen in their last moments. Alex and Ruby were considered missing; at last until they found a bright gold band in the ruins of what had been their apartment. 

J’onn was the only survivor, badly injured from the blast wave, he had been at an Alien support group on the edge of the city when the blast went off. She doesn’t know why but in the long nights, when everything is cold, she finds much comfort in listening to the heart beat monitor; it keeps the whispers at bay.

_ Find him. Punish him. _

She had thought that after everything she would never have to hear them again. Reign had not been completely erased, for many months after the disaster of her alter ego she whispered in Sam’s ear. 

At first it was calls for justice, when she and Alex would watch the news at night, murderers going free, thieves running the streets, the darkness hidden beneath the light. Reign wanted to punish them, to bring justice to the world, and Sam nearly gave in. Were it not for Alex she probably would have, her wife holding her close every time the whispers would grow into shouts, she would hold Sam close.

Eventually the whispers changed. Away from the desire to punish and towards the need to protect. To make sure that  _ nothing _ would take away this warmth and love Reign had never felt before, and once again Alex was their, to hold them together in a delicate balance. Ruby too, to hold her hand on the days when it was hard to stop herself from falling apart.

Now there is nothing left. Not but ash and ruins and a hole where she had once been whole. She feels the wall shater, that thin barrier that had been held together by nothing more than the love for her wife and family, burned away in irradiated hellfire. 

There is no more Sam, no more Reign, now they are one. 

Lex Luthor’s neck breaks in her hand, it’s so easy she hardly even notices when she does it, not until the authorities arrive and find her standing over his dead and broken body. She burns through the interpol agents, then the FBI agents, and then she’s standing in front of the supreme court. 

The home of justice and truth, a house of lies, home to those who would have seen the justice for her family, for so many families, averted. 

She burns it to the ground with everyone inside. 

Then they come for her, like an army of ants, heads of state, the UN, every military on the planet with their weapons locked on her location. So she does what every creature does when bitten by ants, she stomps them. One. By. One.

They crumble like a wet tissue. Their bullets bouncing of her iron skin, their kryptonite useless against her superior genome, their scales of justice tipped far beyond broken. So with her power, no longer Reign or Sam, she breaks their scales in half, and uses the remnants to build a new one. 

A better one.

So that when she finds her family once more  _ nothing _ will tear them apart again.

_ Lex gave a sigh as he heard the wall behind him crumble down. “You know I expected you to come sooner or lat-” He stopped mid sentence.  _

_ He had expected the man of steel. What he found was far better. “Reign…” He breathes.  _

_ She was glaring at him and, oh, this was so much better than superman. He watches her for a few seconds, the way her breathes labour, the twitch of her fingers, she’s furious and he loves it. _

_ “You know, this is quite the upgrade, I expected Superman to show up so I could look him in the face and watch as he realized he could do absolutely nothing...” He grabs a grape of the table before picking up the bowl and offering her some. “Grape? Their peeled…”  _

_ She looks from the bowl to him and then back to the bowl before back handing it away, sending it at mach 2 out of his hand and into the wall. He hisses as he pulls his stinging hand back to his chest before continuing.  _

_ “You know I honestly forgot you were even in National City. I thought you had been stopped by my sister and the latest fashion model for blue spandex. So, who did I kill? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Family? Cause I thought you had this whole ‘lone wolf’ thing going o-” He choked as he suddenly found himself two feet off the ground with Reigns hand around his neck. _

_ He grasps at the hand that might as well be a steel beam for how little he can do. To spite the restriction of his air he still laughs, a wheezing pitiful sound, that he can’t help but release even as her eyes start to glow red. _

_ “You can...stop the whole glowing eyes threat. Superman...has done it enough for me to now that you won’t do anything.” He gasps as the hand around his neck tightens.  _

_ Reign tilts her head at him before a smirk crosses her lips. Then the hand starts to squeeze and for the first time in his life Lex feels true fear. His breaths are getting shorter and just as he’s about to fall unconscious the hand lossens. He’s dropped to the ground in a pike before one of those black boots kicks him onto his stomach before pressing down lightly. It’s like a car is resting on his sternum. _

_ He looks up and glares into those red eyes. It's like looking into the face of the Joker himself, an unfortunate circumstance he’s had the misfortune of experiencing before, her deranged smile only worsened by the glow of her red eyes and the lone tear rolling down her cheek.  _

_ “Her  _ name _ was Alex.” Reign hisses. The name sounds familiar but he can’t place a face to it.  _

_ “And how am I supposed to know who that is?” He spits at her. “If you remember I killed four and a half million people today.”  _

_ The foot presses harder into his chest and he’s pretty sure the sharp pain that follows is one of his ribs breaking.  _

_ “My daughters name was Ruby. You killed my wife and daughter, my friends, and my family.” She says as she leans down. “Superman was weak, he doesn’t have the balls to do what must be done.”  _

_ “So you're going to kill me yourself? What would your dear wife think? I can’t imagine the head of the DEO would approve.” Cause he remembers her now. Red hair and high cheeks. Married to one-”Sam Arias.”  _

_ The kryptonian freezes above him and it's all the confirmation he needs. Despite the near lethal amount of force being applied to his chest, despite the glow of heat vision in her eyes, despite the fact that he’s fairly certain Reign is going to kill him, he laughs. A deep sickening laugh that resonates with some deep core of his being.  _

_ Suddenly the foot holding him down is gone and he’s pressed against the wall, held up by his throat once more. He keeps laughing.  _

_ “Stop. Laughing.” She demands between clenched teeth. _

_ He does but not because he wants to. His head lolls to the side, lifeless, that stupid smirk still on his face. _

_ She expected to feel...something. Some wave of happiness at her revenge. _

_ Nothing. _

_ Their still a hole in her heart and anger in her veins.  _

_ When the guards finally show up she cuts them down with her heat vision. Then the next ten, then the warden, and then the entire prison is nothing more than rubble beneath her.  _

_ She continues on from their. She kills every prisoner in every prison along with anyone else who gets in her way.  _

_ The hole is still there. _

_ Superman confronts her after that. Asks her to come with him, says that he can help her, that he understand what she’s going through. She scoffs at that. How could he possibly understand? He still had Lois and his parents. He still has his son! No he doesn’t understand and that just adds more fuel to the fire.  _

She stares at the cape now, from her iron throne of justice, the way that symbol of hope waves above them. The flag of her new regime. 

Sometimes, early in the morning when she has to wake up once more without Alex or Ruby, she comes out here and pulls out her favourite picture. 

She and Alex are smiling into the camera, Ruby is behind them with a goofy smile on her face, the sun is shining and the sky is blue. 

Now the sky is overcast and dark, the sun hardly ever shines on her anymore, abandoned by Rao just as she was meant to be. 


	2. Meet the New Woman in Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story truly begins as our heroes are met with a confusing situation and an endless pit of questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, guess who isn't dead?
> 
> I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update. I had so many conflicting ideas on how I wanted this chapter to begin but I've got it done now so I hope you enjoy it!

Sam decided that this had to be the most beautiful sight on earth. Alex was asleep beside her, that gorgeous red hair fanned out like a halo against the pillow, Sam couldn’t help but tuck some of it behind her ear. She let her hand rest against her lover’s cheek, revelling in the softness of her skin. Alex’s eyes fluttered open after a moment, first in confusion before her face settled in contented bliss. 

“Good morning.” Alex muttered softly as she pushed herself back further into Sam’s front.

“Good morning.” Sam responded before leaning down to place a kiss against Alex’s neck causing her wife to release a deep sigh.

They stayed like that for a while longer, simply basking in each other’s company. The sun filtering in through the shades bathing the whole room in pale white light as the sounds of the city offered a faint backdrop to their lazy morning. With no work for the weekend and their phones on silent, they were free to truly enjoy their blessings.

The same could not, however, be said for Kara.

It was barely ten and she had already stopped three robberies, saved half a dozen people, and rescued Rao knew how many cats from trees. 

“Supergirl we have reports of an anomaly just outside Central Plaza.” Brainy informed her as she finished lowering the last person from a burning building.

“I swear if this is another thing with Siri…”

“It’s Alex.” 

Kara’s breath caught in her throat as she stopped to a halt mid-air. Alex...her mind whirled in a panic as all the horrible possibilities that could have happened to her sister raced past her mind's eyes. A list of every person she had ever wronged crossed next along with their exact location. 

The glass in all the buildings around her shattered as she hit mock one in less than a second. She rocketed through the city, breaking more glass as she went, even causing a few cars to roll from the shockwaves. 

She landed in Central Plaza with a thunderous boom, a small crater about two meters wide forming beneath her feet before she rushed forward towards the DEO agents cordoning off the section containing the anomaly. 

The first thing Kara noticed was, of course, Alex; except it couldn’t be Alex, because to spite all of her rush and her worrying she still did the first thing she always did when someone she loved was in danger, she listened for their heartbeat. She hadn’t registered it at the time, because she was too busy panicking about her sister’s life, but as she listened now she became confused. 

There were two identical heartbeats in National City. One was a few feet away, hidden behind a curtain, and another was halfway across the city in the suburbs. Which meant only one thing…

There were two Alexs’ on their earth. 

Shaking off her confusion momentarily Kara made her way over to Agent Vasquez who was leading the on-site task force.

“Supergirl.” The agent greeted her.

“Vasquez, do we know what’s going on?” Kara asked as the two of them stepped into the command tent.

“No.” Vasquez responded before bringing an image up on the screen. 

It showed the park about an hour earlier. At first, nothing was wrong, just another regular day at the park, birds chirping and families walking through the trees. Then the camera glitched for a moment before a massive purple portal opened up above the central plaza. It cracked with lightning, striking a few plants and any available metal object, before spitting out a nearly identical copy of her sister. At which point the portal sealed itself shut and the alternate version of her sister collapsed to the ground.

“From what we can gather the portal was unstable, only lasting long enough for a one-way journey.” Vasquez continued as she paused the video.

“So...what? An alternate version of my sister just...fell through a hole in the multiverse?” Kara asked in confusion as she stared at the last frame of the video.

“That’s what we thought, that is until we finally saw her…” The agent trailed off, clearly not wanting to tell Kara something.

“What is it? What’s wrong with her?” Kara demanded because even though she may be an alternate version, Alex was still her sister, no matter what earth she came from.

“Perhaps it would be easier for me to just show you.”

Vasquez quickly leads Kara over to the flap blocking the view of the alternate Alex. She seemed to take a moment to collect her self before finally throwing the black canopy aside.

Kara couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her as she lay eyes upon what had presumably once been her sister. Black burned skin covered her bare skin as various chared holes dotted her dress, or at least what Kara assumed had at one point been a dress. Whatever colour it had been was covered by soot or charred, some parts even seemed to have melded with the flesh beneath. 

The only part that was discernible was the bright red symbol of the American flag at a right angle, only instead of stars it was miniature versions of the symbol on Kara’s own suit, and there were far more than fifty of them. It was clearly made from material far more resilient than the dress because there wasn’t even a scratch on it.

Beyond all of that though…it was looking bleak.

As stated before, all of her skin was charred and blackened, a large gash was slowly bleeding across her right eye and what appeared to be some form of choker was now firmly sealed around her neck. What was strange though was that, like the symbol, the choker itself wasn’t damaged, rather Alex’s skin had simply melted into it due to the heat. 

The various machines around them showed that her heartbeat was steady and her vitals were manageable. Which meant there was hope for recovery.

“What happened to her…” Kara breathed as she tried not to retch as the smell hit her. A horrid scent that was far too similar to barbeque for her liking.

“We think she was running from something. The combination of the collar and her behaviour as she exited the portal seem to support it. Though that leaves me with one question.” Vasquez said, trailing off as she moved to stand closer to Kara. “That portal was dangerous, any one of us could tell you that without needing a degree, yet she still chose to go through it…”

Kara caught on to the train of thought, her brow crinkling as she shot a concerned look at the alternate version of her sister.

“So if she knew it was so dangerous, what was she running from that made it the appealing alternative?” 

The question was left to the air as the two of them continued to watch the doctors do their best to save Alex’s life. 

A disturbing picture was being painted, and Kara wasn’t quite sure she wanted to know what it was.

* * *

The Magna Iudex was many things: fair, merciful, honest. She had to be, for the regime she had built was nothing if she did not strive to embody the beliefs she preached. She had to be calm yet aggressive, both tolerant and unforgiving, and most importantly she had to be  _ patient _ . 

That did not mean Sam was the same. 

To spite the merging of their personalities, in the end, Reign had more or less just sort of melded into Sam, only really coming into her own during times of peril or great emotional strife, but some of her personality had imprinted on her human half. While in the past one could have described Sam as being rather pleasant company and easy to talk to, the same could not be said of her now.

A difference highlighted no better as she glared down at the servant before her. The man was around five feet tall, with a balding head and bright green eyes wide with terror. He was trembling as he kneeled before her, his hands clasped in front of him as if begging for his very life. 

A fair position to be in depending on how Sam reacted.

“What do you mean, she  _ escaped! _ ” Sam hissed out as she clutched the edges of her throne in a death grip.

“I-It was a-an acc-cident, o great balancer of worlds, the slave-” The servant started out before cowering against the floor as Sam raged at his choice of words.

“DO NOT CALL HER THAT! She is my wife! My cherished one! The woman who inspired my regime! She is my jewel, not some common whore!” 

“M-my apologies, yo-you’re eminence, the great peacemaker, deliverer of Nirvana. I meant no disrespect.” He stuttered out before continuing with his report. “You’re sl-, jewel, escaped late last night. One of the guards forgot to lock the door behind him and she snuck out.”

“So why. Hasn’t. Anyone. Found. Her?!” Sam hissed as the edges of her throne cracked beneath her colossal strength, causing the servant to quiver.

“She-she found the research labs, we think she made a mental map of the route there from the last time you took her down, she grabbed the displacement gun, made a portal, broke the weapon into pieces, and jumped through.”

Sam glared down at him for a moment, her right eye twitching, before she asked her final question.

“So why didn’t someone follow her?” It came out deceptively calm but it didn’t take a genius to see the unbridled rage beneath. 

“Be-because...well...umm…” The servant trailed off, clearly not wanting to answer. That is until he looked Sam in the eyes and realized the punishment for withholding the information would be far more severe than whatever he would receive for just telling her. “No one knows where she made a portal too.” 

Sam blinked, once, and then twice as she processed what she had been told. 

Then she seemed to snap. 

The throne disintegrated beneath her as the rage took over. Smartly, the servant (along with almost all the guards) fled as she began to destroy anything and everything around her. Once the throne was decimated she moved onto the pillars and after a few pillars had fallen she threw her fist into the large metal bell that usually sat behind her. The large ornate tone of metal gave a clang as it flew through the air and into the large wall behind it, cratering the marble-like tissue paper and crumpling into an unrecognizable ball of bronze.

Sam heaved as she attempted to gather herself. This was the worst situation she could have imagined. Her lover, her crown jewel, her very reason for existence was out there in the multiverse. Lost and afraid and unable to protect herself. 

_ It is not the multiverse she is afraid of _ . The voice in her head murmured softly. She growled at it. The cursed voice had followed her from the very beginning, decrying her actions and telling her just how wrong she was for all of it. It only ever seemed to silence itself when her pet was nearby but now that Alex was missing it had apparently decided to rear its unhelpful self once more.

But before she could respond to it, someone stepped into her ruined throne room, a whistle accompanying her as she used the light of her pink ring to shift some of the debris out of her way. 

“It must be said that your interior decorator must hate you by this point.” Star Sapphire told her as she moved into view.

“Where have you been?! I needed you here hours ago!” Sam hissed as she rounded on her second in command. 

“Relax. If you must know I’ve been searching for your treasure, don’t you remember…” Sapphire trailed off with a pointed look.

Sam blinked a few times before her shoulder dropped. Her anger dissipated some as the memory of her second’s orders came to her. 

“And…? What have you found?” Sam asked as she brushed some of the rubble from her shoulders before moving to step outside. Sapphire followed her but stopped just shy of actually stepping up beside her as the two looked over the new National City.

The city had been completely remodelled. Where once upon a time the people would have freely walked the streets without a care in the world they did so know with far more fear and trepidation. Each of them standing a good distance away from each other less they accidentally cause insult to each other and risk being taken away to a ‘re-education camp’. 

Countless drones flew through the air. Their models based on the Lexo suit but emboldened with the symbol of Sam’s regime. The supreme leader watched as one of them landed in front of a seemingly abandoned building after scanning it and promptly tore off the wood bordering up the doorway. It stepped inside and less than a minute later reemerged with a man in its grasp. 

The two of them watched as the man pleaded with the machine. His eyes were wide and full of tears as he begged for his life. The drone simply tilted its head before firing a perdition beam, incinerating the man on the spot, much to the horror of the other citizens who had stopped to witness the scene.

And apparently to her second in command as well.

The woman wrinkled her nose at the brazen display of brutality and released a scoff. Under normal circumstances, Sam would have reminded her second of their duty. Had she been anyone else Sam may have just eviscerated them herself before scattering their ashes to the wind.

Not Saphire though, the woman was far too useful for Sam to get rid of and as annoying as it was, the woman knew it. So instead Sam took one last look out at her city before turning to collect the information she desired. 

“I believe you were going to tell me what you had discovered of my weapon.”

Sapphire blinked before nodding her head and pulling up the desired information as a hologram from her ring.

“The device does indeed exist, a few yellow lanterns found it in the Beetlejuice system, they’re demanding a parlay to discuss terms of payment.” 

Sam hummed at that. The yellow lanterns thus far had been a useful ally. It was fair to say that without them Sam may not even be here at all. It was Sinestro and his followers who had turned the tide of battle in her war against the green lanterns. Yet they appeared to be getting too brazen, too comfortable in their current arrangement. Perhaps she should agree, if for nothing more than the preservation of peace.

_ Yes, yes! Diplomacy, discussion, isn’t talking so much easier than fighting? _

“How is the development of the Gavel?” Sam asked.

“It is nearly complete, why?” Sapphire asked, confused.

“Make sure it’s ready for flight by the end of the week. I think I’ve been too lenient with Sinestro and his cult. It is far past time they too saw justice for their crimes, don’t you agree?” 

It was a rhetorical question, they both knew it, Sam would do so anyway no matter what Carol told her. The only impact her answer would have was whether the pink lanterns came back with Sam as true Allies or hesitant partners.

“I think…that Sinestro has been allowed to terrorize far too many people for far too great a time.” She finally responded.

Sam didn’t reply, she didn’t need to. She simply stepped past Carol to re-enter the ruined throne room. The dismissal was obvious, so she simply flew off to carry out her orders. She hoped Sinestro had something up his sleeve, because if he didn’t...well…

One can hardly feel bad for a pile of dust.

* * *

Kara couldn’t help but pace as she watched the alternate Alex rest. The doctors had done their best, using all sorts of alien medicines to heal the burns and restore her skin, it was miraculous how less than three hours after finding her not even a speck of burnt skin remained. Now she looked nearly identical to her Alex, the same red hair, the same eye colour, even the same skin tone, the only difference between the two is that the Alternate had a large scar over her right eye.

“How is she.” Alex, her Alex, asked as she stepped up beside Kara.

“Better, the doctors think she should wake up soon barring any further complications.” Kara responded.

Alex’s reaction to her doppelganger had been mixed. At first, it had been confusion and a small amount of curiosity, to learn just what this Alex was like, the life she had lived. Did they marry the same people? Get the same education? It wasn’t often one got to ask themselves what exactly had happened if they made a different choice.

Then, when she had gotten to the DEO, that confusion turned to fear as she took in the sight of just how damaged her parallel self was. For at least twenty minutes she had just watched as the doctors worked, unable or unwilling to look away from what amounted to being her own surgery.

“What do you think happened? On her Earth? What sort of situation drives someone to want to risk something like this?” Alex mumbled out as they watched her counterpart roll onto her other side. 

Kara didn’t answer.

They were just going to have to wait. 

For however long that may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! as always feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! As always feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try and keep it respectful.


End file.
